


she told me "don't worry"

by takenbysleep



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbysleep/pseuds/takenbysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lauren will wait for camila. she really will. title from "i can't feel my face" by the weeknd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she told me "don't worry"

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit my first camren fic!! it's super short but i just really wanted some lauren pining tbh

Lauren knew Camila loved her back.

Really, she did. It wasn't her being cocky, and it wasn't just a hunch. While all the girls had a close bond, hers and Camila's was a special one. Lauren and Normani fought like an old married couple and always made up with a hug. She took care of Ally whenever she was down, even though Ally is the mom of the bunch. Dinah and Lauren just had _fun_. They could just laugh together. But Lauren always felt different about Camila, and never in a bad way. She felt alive when she was with her. She felt something ache when Camila would only grin at her in an interview and carry on with the other girls as normal- and even then, that one grin could still light up her world. It would make her feel okay. Camila made her happy and made her feel safe. She couldn't pinpoint what her feelings were exactly until that day Camila had talked about how falling for a friend brings the most confusing feelings.

"Lauren, it's always gonna be you," Camila had told her. "Just... maybe not right now? That sounds so awful, oh my god. I'm so sorry," she had kept on rambling at that point and all Lauren knew about shutting her up was kissing her. It wasn't cute, it wasn't romantic. It was just all Lauren knew. It was just teeth accidentally knocking together for a second, Lauren putting her hands on Camila's neck because that's just what she always did. It was just Lauren kissing Camila. Which was quite unlike all the other times, because that was when _Lauren_ was kissing _Camila_. Lauren! _Kissing_ Camila! It was always a dream. And maybe the dream had ended for now.

"I just wish I knew what to say without sounding awful. Like... I wanna see what it's like with a guy, maybe? Austin has been flirting with me a lot and I kind of enjoy that feeling and I like him a little but I don't want to hurt you and I need time to try things out and see how they go and _God, I'm so sorry_."

"Hey now, don't worry about this. It's okay," Lauren lied. It's not like her and Camila were official or anything, but everyone could tell that they had feelings for each other, and people close to them knew that they had acted on those feelings way more than once. "Take all the time you need. I'm sure if your heart is telling you that Austin could be a good idea, then that means you should go for it. You'll probably regret not at least trying if you don't see what could happen between you two."

 

_Please don't go for it._

 

Camila breathes a sigh of relief and wraps her arms tightly around Lauren, burying her face into her neck. "I love you, Lo. So much. You don't even know," she mumbles into the older girl's shoulder. It hurts Lauren a lot, really. It makes her want to shout _Well if you loved me so much, why don't you know if you want to be with me?!_ But she knows she can't do that. 

"I love you too, Camz. So much," she whispers. She pulls away and forces a smile onto her face, keeping her grip on Camila's shoulders. Camila gives her one last kiss and gets up, telling Lauren that she'll meet her for dinner with the girls later. Lauren doesn't say a word, just a quick nod. She swears that she won't cry, but it happens anyway. It happens each time Lauren tells herself that she'll be strong. 

 _"Having feelings doesn't make you weak."_ Camila had told Lauren the first time she had ever cried in front of her. Things weren't going right at all that day, and Lauren had apologized for crying and that she had been trying to be strong. Thinking about that day just makes Lauren cry harder, and she hates it, but nothing can stop it. She barely remembers Normani coming in the room a few minutes later, and she barely remembers what she told her, just a few _It's gonna be okay, baby_ 's, but she knows that she may as well have been in a pool of tears. Normani held her, and she listened. That's all she needed. 

"Don't tell her, alright?" Lauren sniffs. "I don't want her to feel bad any more about this." She can't afford to make Camila feel worse about this than she already does. And she already hates being the root cause of Camila's worries. Normani pinky swears not to talk to anyone about it. Lauren doesn't feel that much better.

It hurts so fucking much, but Lauren will wait for Camila. She has a feeling that everything will be alright in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> kinda shitty but i've never written anything camren related before so i hope you at least enjoyed it a little :)


End file.
